Katrina Law's Nyssara Reunion Dream
by scarletcanary
Summary: When Sara gets dragged to Ikea on a Saturday morning she meets Nyssa and the two lovers are reunited forever. Based on Katrina Law's hope for a Nyssara reunion.


**I don't own these characters they are the property of DC/CW.**

 **Here is a gif set from the video of Katrina Law's appearance at MCM Manchester 2015 and her wishlist for the reunion.**  
 **post/159995296878/nyssara-katrina-laws-nyssara-reunion-dream**

 **And special thanks to seiya-starsniper for betaing this fic for me.**

* * *

The team's latest encounter with Time Pirates had disabled the engine by skewering the Waverider with a grappling hook. Leaving the team stranded in 2018 until repairs could be made. The grappling hook had also gone through Ray's room, and although he had been able to salvage most of his belongings, Ray needed a new bed.

"All right Dr. Palmer, we will stop by IKEA tomorrow and purchase you a new bed frame."

"Ikea?" Ray groaned, offended that Rip would ever shop at such a place.

"Sorry Ray," Sara said, "but we're on a budget and we need to pay for the engine repairs first."

"I can buy for it myself," Ray countered.

"I thought all your money donated to charity after you died?" Nate asked.

"Oh yeah. Wait, I can contact Felicity, technically I'm still the owner of Palmer Tech."

"Yes, and given the amount of time it would take for you to be declared alive and set up a bank account with Miss Smoak, we would be here for hours. It is crucial that we return to 2017 as soon as possible." Rip explained.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's only a few months into the future." Jax said walking onto the bridge. "Here's the list of things we need for the engine repairs."

"Yes, but even minor changes in the timeline could have dire effects..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know," Sara said cutting Rip off, "but given the changes that happened the last time we were in our own timelines and the subsequent time storm, it would be a good idea not to mess with our future at all."

"So Ikea it is." Rip concluded.

"Oh, meatballs!" Mick said entering the bridge.

"I could go for some meatballs." Jax agreed.

"All right," Rip said now standing next to the pilot's seat. "Mr. Rory and Mr. Jackson can hang out in the food court while Mss Lance, Dr. Palmer, and I look at beds."

"Wait, why do I have to go?" Sara asked.

"Because, Miss Lance, Ikea is a large store with an intricate layout and we need someone who can navigate it efficiently."

"Fine, but I want some meatballs too!"

* * *

That was how Sara got dragged into the middle of a furniture store, on a Saturday afternoon. It wasn't that bad though, finding the bedroom section of the store didn't take long. Plus, Ray had already narrowed it down to two different bed frames.

While the two men were discussing both options, Sara leaned against the giant rearing rainbow unicorn that started the transition from adult rooms to children's nurseries. She was looking at the variety of cribs that were set up on display when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sara?" It was almost a whisper, a pleading sound, a voice Sara recognized at once.

"Nyssa."

She turned and saw her former lover in the nursery section. When their eyes met, Sara couldn't help but smile. Even after all these years, she still felt the familiar longing for her lover.

Nyssa returned her smile, one Sara had always dreamed she would see again. In the back of her mind, Sara recognized a pregnant Talia standing next to her.

Sara took a step forward and Nyssa did the same. Then the crowd parted in front of them and Sara ran to her lover, while Nyssa jogged to meet her halfway. Somewhere behind her a kid opened a bottle of glitter which now sprayed across the room.

Sara leaped into Nyssa's arms, as the latter caught her with ease and spun them around. Sara placed both of her hands on each side of Nyssa's face and kissed her. She poured all her longing and lost love into the kiss and Nyssa returned her kiss with the same passion.

Between the spinning and the loss of concentration while Sara's lips were on hers. Nyssa lost her footing and the two collapsed into a pile of white pillows on the floor of the storeroom display. Sara falling on top of her.

Sara leaned back and laughed, smiling so big and bright Nyssa thought she saw the sun through Sara's face. The sound of the laugh she had fallen in love with all those years ago rang in her ears. It was still as beautiful as the day she had first heard it and her heart filled with love once more.

"I have dreamed of this day for many nights. Praying that fate would lead me back to you. That our story wouldn't end and I could have the chance to love you once more," Nyssa said.

"I never should have left you in that dungeon, I missed you so much," Sara said.

"I never wished for you to stay Sara, I learned long ago you cannot keep a bird in a caged up for they will lose their voice. My fight was with Malcolm and I did not want you to get hurt. You had already come back to me, I could not lose you again."

"I'll always come back to you, so long as you'll have me." Sara looked down brushing her fingers along Nyssa's exposed collar bone.

"Will you take me as your Beloved once more?" She asked her voice small.

"I want nothing more in this world than to be by your side once more." Nyssa reassured her.

Sara smiled catching her eye again and leaning her head forward. Nyssa mirrored her, returning her smile and leaning in capturing her lips in a kiss that soon stirred up old desires.

"Sara what are you doing?!" Rip's demanded. His voice broke through their fantasy as Sara looked up still smiling.

Sara couldn't quite form the words to answer Rip's question and simply giggled up at him.

Thankfully, Nyssa had regained her composure and greeted the two men standing above her.

"Hello, I am Nyssa al Ghul, Sara's Beloved."

"Honestly Sara, we come to a store to purchase a bed for Ray and you manage to seduce a woman in the five minutes we look away." Rip ranted.

"Relax Rip, Nyssa is an old girlfriend, and we were just catching up," Sara said as she sat up in the nest of pillows.

"Well little sister, it seems that you have managed to find something you needed after all." A familiar voice said as Talia now stood next to Rip and Ray.

"Talia, hi," Sara said as she looked at the pregnant woman standing in front of her. Last time she saw Talia, she had been a young girl in 1960. Although they barely saw each other when Sara was in the League the first time in 2008, Talia had had a strange fondness for Sara. She was one of the few people who approved of her and Nyssa's relationship.

Nyssa finally stood from the nest of pillows and offered her hand to Sara, helping her up.

"Hi," Ray said offering his hand to Nyssa.

"Rip, Ray, this is Nyssa and her sister Talia. Nyssa, Talia this is Rip and Ray, my teammates." Sara said.

"Yes, Laurel mentioned that you were time traveling, with a group of Legends," Nyssa said as she stared into Sara's eyes, ignoring the rest of the group.

"Boys, perhaps you could help me carry the crib I have picked out down to the register along with your purchase. I believe it would be wise to allow these two the chance to catch up." Talia said.

"All right," Rip agreed seeing how the two girls were lost in each other, oblivious to the world. "But Sara, please return to the ship in due time, and try not to get cited for public indecency."

"Very funny Rip," Sara quipped as Nyssa blushed beside her. Although the two of the knew that it was a valid warning.

* * *

Amaya heard the sound of the cargo bay door closing and rounded the corner of the hall in time to see Sara leading a brunette woman into her quarters. Both of them had large smiles and Amaya shook her head, quite used to Sara's romantic encounters. Yet there was something different about the way Sara of looked at the woman, it was as if she meant the world to her.

"Hey, was that the rest of the crew back from Ikea?" Jax asked as he and Amaya walk down the hall.

"No, just Sara leading some brunette woman onto the ship," Amaya replied, as the two walked to the library.

"Was she a prisoner or a playmate?" Jax asked.

Amaya stop and stared at Jax "Playmate?" She asked.

Jax shrugged and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"The latter, but I have the feeling we'll get the chance to meet her later today," Amaya said as the two walked into the library.


End file.
